pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Armors
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest releases "Epic Battle 3: Time Cave" and "[https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/download/2019Spring/SPS2019SpringFestival.apk 2019 Spring Festival" (link to the latest apk). In the specific case of armors, the game is now very different from its previous versions.] Tiers SPS-PD armors have an extra tier, so there are 6 tiers of armor and all with three different weights of armor (light, normal, heavy) available, with each one of them differing in its Stregth requirement, Dexterity (Evasion), Stealth and rate of defense Scaling when upgraded. Armors are ordered from lowest to highest tier and in each tier from light to heavy.: Tier 1 Strength 9, Defense 0-2, Scaling +0/+1, Dexterity 4, Stealth 12, Light armor (starting armor of Rogue) Str. 10, Def. 0-4, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 2, Stlth 6, Normal armor (starting armor of Huntress, Mage, Performer) Str. 11, Def 2-6, Scal +2/+4, Dex. 1, Stlth 1, Heavy armor (starting armor of Warrior) Tier 2 Str. 11, Def 0-9, Scal. +0/+1, Dex. 3.6, Stlth 10, Light armor Str. 12, Def. 0-12, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 1.8, Stlth 5, Normal armor Str. 13, Def 4-18, Scal. +2/+4, Dex 0.8, Stlth 0.5, Heavy armor Tier 3 Str. 12, Def. 0-15, Scal. +0/+2, Dex. 3.2, Stlth 8, Light armor Str 14, Def 0-20, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 1.6, Stlth 4, Normal armor Str. 15, Def. 6-26, Scal. +2/+5, Dex. 0.6, Stlth 0, Heavy armor Tier 4 Str. 15, Def. 0-22, Scal. +0/+2, Dex. 2.8, Stlth 6, Light armor (this is not stated explicitly in the game message, but becomes obvious from its stats and the absence of another tier 4 light armor) Str 16, Def. 0-28, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 1.4, Stlth 3, Normal armor Str. 17, Def. 8-36, Scal. +2/+5, Dex 0.4, Stlth -0.5, Heavy armor Tier 5 Str. 17, Def. 0-30, Scal. +0/+3, Dex. 2.4, Stlth 4, Light armor Str. 18, Def. 0-36, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 1, Stlth 2, Normal armor Str. 19, Def. 10-46, Scal. +2/+6, Dex. 0.2, Stlth -1, Heavy armor Tier 6 Str. 19, Def. 0-35, Scal. +0/+3, Dex. 2, Stlth 2, Light armor Str. 20, Def 0-44, Scal. +1/+3, Dex. 1.2, Stlth 1, Normal armor Str. 21, Def. 15-60, Scal. +3/+8, Dex. 0 Stlth -2, Heavy armor Some armors are made from materials that in the real world would absorb minimal damage (CDs, rubber) or would obstruct movement (clay, stone, wood), but that does not affect in any way the armor's attributes or the hero's speed, so players should just check the stats and not bother with the armor's names, when they have the hero equipping one. Apparently light armors of all tiers have lower strength requirements and grant higher dexterity and stealth but also lower defense and upgrade scaling, heavy armors give the exact opposite results, and normal armors have the more balanced stats between defense/strength/upgrade scaling and dexterity/stealth. Heavy armors of any tier can have bettter defense even than light armors of two tiers higher, and also than the normal armor of the next tier. The Warrior class has the strength requirement of all armors reduced by -2 when he equips them, but when they are unequipped, they keep showing their normal strength requirement. Although all classes can benefit from all types of armor by adapting their gameplay accordingly, light armors are highly advised for the Assassin subclass due to their high stealth (heavy armors on the other hand might even make a stealth attack miss due to their stealth penalties and should be avoided at all costs by the Assassin), and heavy armors are earlier accessible to the Warrior class, due to the strength requirements being -2 lower for the Warrior. All types and tiers of armor have an extra stat, Energy Base, with the value 1 common to all of them, which currently does not play any role at all in the gameplay. Players should have in mind that although in other RPGs and roguelikes Dexterity can affect movement speed and attack speed, in SPS-PD it only affects evasion. Wearing armor with higher strength requirement than the hero's current strength affects negatively movement speed though, as it does in most other mods. Equipping different types of armor does not change the dexterity stat in the hero's tab, but practically affects the gameplay. Former Epic Armor skills (class Special Skills now) There is no Epic Armor in SPS-PD anymore, and the Armor Kit that the Dwarf King was dropping is renamed to Skill Kit but retains the same sprite. When this is used it produces an item with a sprite resembling the familiar epic armor from most of the other mods and having in most of the cases the name of each class' starting armor in YAPD (apart from the Performer, who doesn't exist in other mods, so his has a new sprite and new name for its special skill), but which cannot get equipped and instead activates a unique temporary skill for each class, similarly to drinking a potion or reading a scroll: Hunter Instinct for the Huntress It gives randomly a buff like either Imbued with Earth for 10 turns, Mind Vision & Treasure Search for 10 turns or Regeneration (this in particular is bugged and wears off instantly). Molten Earth for the Mage It causes at the same time Caustic Ooze, Burning and Crippled/Rooted/Slowed debuffs (depending on each enemy's resistances and immunities) to all enemies in sight. Shadow Bless for the Rogue It grants randomly either the Invisibility or Haste buff for 20 turns. Source Power for the Warrior It grants the Blood Imbue buff: immuity to debuffs and improved damage for 30 turns. Special Dance for the Performer It causes at the same time Amok, Armor Break and Charmed debuffs to all enemies in sight and +25% Attack Up & 25% Defense Up to the hero, all for 10 turns. Unlike Sprouted, all offensive special skills don't need to have enemies visible on the floor to be able to get activated (nevertheless most of them are apparently wasted this way). When any of these special skills is activated, it also drains instantly 50% of the hero’s maximum HP and at first can’t be used again until more than 1000 turns have passed (but in higher levels it recharges quickly and by end-game almost instantly). The Skill Kit has no counter, so in early levels the player will have to spend some time resting or making turns pass by fighting enemies randomly, if he/she is planning to use it soon in a battle. New Armor Glyphs Most of the "traditional" armor glyphs of Vanilla PD and other mods are reshuffled in SPS-PD and become parts of totally new glyphs, with none of the original glyphs existing with its full attributes in SPS-PD. This is the list of SPS-PD's new armor glyphs: Adapt (deep green glow) It is the more complicated in its effects. * If it gets activated with the hero standing next to a chasm, it grants the Levitation buff, * If it gets activated with the hero standing on high grass, it grants the Invisibility buff (this part is similar to the Camouflage glyph of Shattered), * If it gets activated with the hero standing on trampled grass, it grants the Imbued with Earth buff (this part is similar to the Entanglement glyph of most mods), * If it gets activated with the hero standing on an inactive trap, it grants the Recharging buff (this part is similar to the Potential glyph of most mods), * If it gets activated with the hero standing on water, it grants the Haste buff (this part is similar to the Flow glyph of Shattered). Breakrock ''(light white glow) It grants +20% Defense up and +50% Herbal Armor (this part is similar to the Entanglement glyph of most mods), and creates a rock avalache on the attacker, ''Change ''(deep purple glow) * If it gets activated with the hero standing on water, it creates a Mirror Image (this part is similar to the Multiplicity glyph of most mods), * If it gets activated with the hero standing on dry land, it Teleports the hero nearby (this part is similar to the Displacement glyph of most mods) and grants the Invisibility buff (this part is similar to the Camouflage glyph of Shattered). ''Crystal (light purple glow) It grants the Glass Shield buff, which gets activated with each successful enemy hit but is not displayed in the hero's tab. Electricweb (bright white glow) It Stuns the attacker and randomly grants the Recharging buff (this part is similar to the Potential glyph of most mods), also grants high resistance to electricity damage to the hero (this part is similar to the Stormward glyph of YAPD). Firecover ''(bright orange glow) It Ignites the attacker (this part is similar to the Flameward glyph of YAPD) and grants the Attack Up buff to the hero. It also grants high resistance to fire damage to the hero (this part is similar to the Brimstone glyph of Shattered and Flameward glyph of YAPD). ''Holy ''(bright yellow glow) It Charms (this part is similar to the Affection glyph of most mods) and Amoks the attacker. ''Recoil ''(light red glow) It Knocks back (this part is similar to the Bounce glyph of most mods) and causes Bleeding to the the attacker (this part is similar to the Thorns glyph of Shattered). ''Revival (bright red glow) It has a small chance to Block a deadly hit (this part is similar to the Tenacity glyph of YAPD) while also Healing the hero. Snowhouse (deep blue glow) It Freezes the attacker, Defers damage for the hero (this part is similar to the Visocosity glyph of most mods), and grants high resistance to cold / freeze debuffs to the hero (the ice parts are similar to the Frostward glyph of YAPD). Shadow (grey glow) It causes a Vampiric effect, damaging the attacker on hit and healing the hero. Testpaint (bright green glow) It produces various Harmful Gases with their debuffs, and grants the Immune to Gases buff to hero (it is similar to the Stench glyph of most mods).Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon